El Caperucito de Chakra Rojo
by Hebinerd
Summary: Porque aquí no hay abuelitas ni cazadores ni tiernas e inocentes niñas de caperuzas rojas. Sólo Naruto y Sasuke, haciendo de las suyas. SasuNaru. Lemon.


El Caperucito de Chakra rojo y el Lobo con Sharingan

N/A: El título es estúpido, lo sé, pero me gusta. Mi primer lemon, sean buenos y hagan críticas constructivas, por favor. No me destruyan aún.

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes, pertenecen a M. Kishimoto-sama. (Excepto Naruto que es, por votación popular, un personaje violable y patrimonio de la humanidad) Si todo esto me perteneciera, Deidara jamás habría muerto y estaría intentando hacer bebés con Itachi o Sasori, depende de quien esté disponible. O en su defecto, conmigo.

Summary: Porque aquí no hay abuelitas ni cazadores ni tiernas e inocentes niñas de caperuzas rojas. Sólo Naruto y Sasuke, haciendo de las suyas. SasuNaru.

Advertencias: OoC en Sasuke, Lemon, Yaoi, si me dejo algo, Gomen.

&-&-&

- Y no olvides dejar este paquete en el centro del bosque. Es tu misión - Ordenó Tsunade con firmeza al ninja que tenía en frente.

- Ya lo sé, vieja, no tienes que repetirlo tantas veces - Refunfuñó el muchacho.

Uzumaki Naruto, era su nombre. Rubio, de ojos azul intenso, portando siempre una escandalosa sonrisa y pegando unos gritos que se escuchaban hasta la luna.

- Ve, entonces - Le apremió la rubia Hokage.

- Hai - Por una vez, el muchacho aceptó sin seguir discutiendo y salió por la ventana de la oficina, comenzando a saltar por los tejado de las casas de Konoha, hasta llegar a la entrada de la Aldea.

Sin detenerse, Naruto continuó su recorrido, portando en una mochila, el paquete que debía ser llevado.

Al llegar a la linde del bosque, el rubio se detuvo un momento, pensando a cuál árbol debía saltar. Cuando se hubo decidido, reinició su recorrido hasta llegar a un iluminado claro, en el que se bajó del árbol y comenzó a andar por el suelo. Se detuvo nuevamente, por encontrarse frente a dos senderos.

'¡Qué misión tan estúpida, 'ttebayo!' Pensaba, mientras planeaba rencorosamente, su venganza contra la vieja por no darle misiones de rango A, como él quería. (N/A: Nee, Naruto, que tu no eres Sasuke, él es el vengador en esto xD)

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó una voz aterciopelada, proveniente de las sombras de un viejo roble.

- Etto... ¿Quién eres tú? - Interrogó Naruto, dándose la vuelta inmediatamente, hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. No veía quién le hablaba, así que por eso preguntó.

- Mmm... eso no importa. Estoy aburrido y quiero proponerte algo - Dijo pícaramente el muchacho.

Era moreno, de piel blanca y ojos oscuros y profundos. Tenía una voz agradable, pero la frialdad estaba impresa en ellos.

- ¿Nani? - Naruto no entendía nada. Ni quién era, ni que quería. (N/A: ¿y cómo lo va a saber si todavía no le proponen nada?)

- Quiero que hagamos una competencia - Expuso el moreno

- ¡Pero si estoy en medio de una misión, dattebayo! - Se negó el rubio casi gritando.

- ¡Baka! Eso ya lo sé, pero esto no te interrumpirá, de hecho, va a ayudarte - Intentó convencerlo el ojinegro.

- Está bien, teme. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? - Se resignó Naruto - Y a propósito, ¿cómo sabías que estaba de misión?

- ¿Eso qué importa? - Le cuestionó - A lo que íbamos: me gustaría saber quién llegará primero a la casita del centro del bosque... - Dijo dejando entrever que es obvio que él ganará.

- ¡Yo! - Respondió el ojiazul sin dejar que el otro terminase de hablar.

- Lo veremos, dobe. ¿Qué camino eliges? - Le preguntó el moreno.

- Etto... el de la izquiera, 'ttebayo - Respondió Naruto.

- Manos a la obra, kodomo - Se burló quien propuso el jueguito, comenzando a correr.

- ¡Chotto matte!, ¿qué gana el que llega primero? - Interrogó inocentemente el rubio.

- Ya verás - Dijo enigmáticamente su acompañante con un rastro de perversión bailando en sus pupilas, antes de partir

'Esto es muy raro. No le vi ni el rostro. La voz se me hace conocida, pero... ¡Kuso! Ya se me adelantó' Pensó Naruto antes de echarse a correr todo lo que sus morenas piernas le permitían.

Sin ningún contratiempo, logró llegar rápido a su destino. Doble destino, deberíamos añadir.

Tomó la manilla de la puerta de la pequeña casita que vete a saber tú de quién era e ingresó a la estancia, encontrándose con... nadie.

- Ese teme, sólo presumía. ¿De veras creyó que le ganaría al gran Uzumaki Naruto? - Preguntó con sorna, dejando el bendito paquete sobre la mesa.

Quiso descansar un momento y entonces posó sus orbes azules en un sillón de aspecto bastante cómodo. Se dirigió allí, se sentó, echo su rubia cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, aspirando el fresco aroma que inundaba el lugar.

De pronto, sintió como el sofá se encogía y unos potentes brazos lo rodearon.

- ¡Ecchi!, ¿Quién eres?, ¡Suéltame! - Comenzó a forcejear el rubio.

- Quien ganó la competencia y ahora te tiene a su merced - Respondió la misteriosa voz, que a Naruto ya no se le antojaba tan misteriosa...

- ¡¿Sasuke?!, Nee, teme, ¿Qué haces? - Se sorprendió Naruto, reconociéndolo al fin y forcejeando con más ahínco.

- Vamos, usuratonkachi, compláceme - Le susurró el Uchiha, suavemente en el oído.

- ¡Qué haces!, ¡Somos hombres! - Replicó el ojiazul - Un momento... ¡Sasuke!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Tú no estabas con el cara de serpiente en un cueva subterránea en no-se-dónde? - Interrogó.

- ¿con Orochimaru?, ah, a ese lo asesiné - Le comentó el moreno, como si de matar una mosca se tratase todo.

- ¡Aho!, ¿y por qué no me lo habías dicho? - Se enfadó Naruto inflando las mejillas como niño pequeño.

- Lo acabo de hacer - Le contradijo Sasuke, impacientándose: Naruto le estaba dando mucha resistencia. Ni Kabuto, que lo odiaba, se opuso a... (N/A: ¡Sasuke! te prohíbo terminar esa frase. ¡Pervertido! ¬¬)

- ¿Y ahora qué?, ¿Volverás a Konoha? - Preguntó el kitsune esperanzado.

- Nee, Naruto, perdiste la competencia así que obedéceme y deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas - Le reprochó Sasuke.

- A propósito, ¿cuándo llegaste que no te vi? - Se extrañó el rubio

- Hice un Henge. Yo era el sillón en donde te sentaste - Le comunicó Sasuke con cara de perversión.

Naruto enrojeció. Vale que fuera lento y que no se enterara de la mayoría de las cosas, pero nadie le negaba que eso iba con doble sentido

- Ahora, a lo que íbamos - Sasuke comenzó de nuevo con su afanosa tarea de rodear a Naruto con sus bien desarrollados brazos al tiempo que buscaba los labios de su compañero. Naruto se dejó, ya que Sasuke no le había especificado si volvería a su hogar y preferiría tenerlo como compañero de artes carnales (N/A: ¡Qué bonito suena eso! ¡Hey! ¬¬ es mejor que amante o compañero sexual) a no tenerlo. Además, el Uchiha ignoraba los sueños húmedos que acompañaban a Naruto por las noches, mientras pensaba en su reencuentro. Claro que jamás lo admitiría ni lo diría. Después de que todo lo que tuviera que pasar, pasara, le podía achacar la culpa al Uchiha o al estrés de Ninja.

Sus labios se juntaron, mientras sus lenguas iniciaban una furiosa batalla por el poder. Las manos de ambos, recorrían el cuerpo del contrario, hasta que se percataron que las ropas sobraban. Sasuke le quitó con una asombrosa rapidez la sencilla polera negra que portaba el kistune (N/A: Vamos, que hacía calor. No esperarán que Naruto lleve todo el tiempo su buzo inmortal, ¿eh?) Comenzó a acariciar su bien formado torso pasando sus mano por el abdomen y los costados, mientras su boca se despegó de los labios del rubio y comenzaba un peligroso descenso por el cuello, mordisqueando, besando y lamiendo toda la piel que encontraba a su paso. Cazó un pezón y lo tomó suavemente entre los dedos antes de masajearlo con la lengua. Naruto suspiraba levemente mientras agarraba los cabellos de Sasuke con una mano.

Debió decidir que era suficiente sumisión ya que comenzó a desvestir a Sasuke con apremio, pero se encontró con el bendito lazo, cinturón , cuerda, como quieran llamarlo, ese tan parecido al que usaba el Sannin-serpiente y que no encontraba forma de soltarlo. Sasuke alzó las cejas al tiempo que apartó las manos del rubio y él mismo desató el nudo del lazo, cinturón, cuerda... eso.

Su blanco torso quedó al descubierto, mientras Naruto lo acariciaba en todo su esplendor. Deslizó la blanca tela que cubría al moreno y cuál no fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el muy morboso ¡no llevaba ropa interior!

- ¡Lo planeaste todo desde el principio, teme! - Le acusó el kitsune.

- Hmp - El Uchiha tan expresivo como siempre.

A Naruto se le olvidó luego el asunto, mientras tomaba entre sus manos, la creciente erección de Sasuke y la masajeaba suavemente. El ojinegro se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar el suspiro que pugnaba por salir, mientras el rubio lo miraba maliciosamente. Sasuke recordó que allí mandaba él y terminó de desprender a Naruto de todas sus ropas, sin más preámbulos. El bulto del Jinchuuriki también conoció la luz (y las expertas manos del Uchiha) al tiempo que el rubio soltaba leves gemidos de placer. Sasuke no aumentaba la velocidad y esto estaba molestando a su compañero. Finalmente, el moreno engulló el miembro al completo y comenzó a masajear, subir, bajar, dentro, fuera, con lengua, sin lengua... (N/A: Etto... me emocioné con las posibilidades xD) hasta que Naruto gritó:

- ¡Más rápido, bastardo! - Sin poder contenerse ni un minuto más.

Por un momento, pareció que el moreno iba a obedecer, pero no fue así. Retiró el miembro de su boca y dirigió sus labios a los de su compañero iniciando así, una nueva lucha por el poder lingûístico (N/A: 'poder lingûístico' suena bastante curioso, ¿no creen?).

El Uchiha, interrumpió (nuevamente) el proceso de emoción del rubio y el beso para, acto seguido, dirigir tres de sus dedos a la boca rosada y entreabierta de Naruto. Él, con avidez, succionó y lamió los dedos con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke, posicionando de manera estratégica las caderas de Naruto, introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del kitsune, lentamente.

- Nee, baka, duele - Se quejó el ojiazul, débilmente.

- No seas quejica, dobe - A pesar de la rudeza de las palabras, con la mano libre, el moreno acarició con ternura la mejilla de su zorruno compañero.

A un dedo, le siguió otro y finalmente un tercero. El Jinchuuriki ya no se quejaba: todo lo contrario, emitía sonidos de placer y comenzó a moverse al compás de los movimientos manuales de Sasuke.

Cuando la entrada estuvo dilatada lo suficiente, el Uchiha se acomodó e introdujo su miembro en la cavidad de Naruto, lentamente, sin despejar ni un segundo, sus ojos de los del rubio, estudiando cuidadosamente sus expresiones.

- ¿Duele? - Cuestionó con un matiz extraño en la voz. Impaciencia, por continuar.

- ¡Cómo no, teme! Si me estás metiendo una cosa enorme - Alegó Naruto, sin saber que el enorme ego del moreno, se había echo aún más enorme.

Poco después, estuvo completamente dentro del kitsune y comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente y con coordinación, como si fuera un baile practicado millones de veces. Las estocadas aumentaban en fuerza y velocidad al momento que el ambiente se llenaba de jadeos, gemidos y hasta gritos (N/A: Adivinen quién gritaba más fuerte...) de placer.

Llegó un momento, en que Sasuke debió tocar un punto especial en el interior del rubio y ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Teme, no aguanto más! me voy a... ¡aaah! - El kitsune no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando desparramó su semilla en los vientres de ambos.

- Baka, Naruto, yo tambie... ¡eeeh! - El Uchiha tampoco pudo terminar y se vino dentro de su amigo.

Se retiró con cuidado del interior y se acostó al lado del rubio, hombro con hombro, mientras ambos jadeaban e intentaban normalizar sus agitadas respiraciones. El suelo de la casita estaba duro, pero la compañía superaba con creces la incomodidad.

- Te quiero, Usuratonkachi - Se escuchó que pronunciaba el moreno en un susurro.

Poco a poco, Naruto fue cayendo en la inconsciencia pese a querer contestarle.

- Yo tam... - Pero no logró mantenerse despierto, hasta que un fuerte golpe le despejó la mente por completo. Parpadeó desconcertado, intentando descifrar que pasaba.

Se encontraba tirado al lado de su cama, mientras el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana.

- Nee, Naruto, la Hokage te manda a buscar - Lo llama Sakura con su característico cabello rosa y sus ojos verde jade, apoyada en el alféizar.

'¿Fue un sueño?, ¡pero si se sintió tan real!, esto no me puede estar pasando. ¡Con mi mejor amigo perdido, 'ttebayo!'

- Demo... es muy temprano, Sakura-chan - Le respondió el rubio, intentando ordenar sus ideas.

- No es mi problema, órdenes de Tsunade-sama - La muchacha saltó de la ventana y se perdió de vista - ¡Matta ne, Naruto!

El Uzumaki se duchó, se vistió y en cuanto se dirigió a ordenar la cama, se dió cuenta que estaba ¡mojada!. Vaya con el Uchiha, que este sueño húmedo superó con creces los otros.

El rubio decidió dejar la hazaña para más tarde y se dirigió a la oficina a ver que quería la vieja esa, a estas horas de la mañana. Tan confuso se encontraba, que ni Ramen se preparó.

- Ohayou Oba-chan, ¿Qué pasa? - Saludó con despreocupación el rubio.

- Hay una misión que quiero asignarte. Eres rápido y estos últimos días, te he visto holgazaneando - Le reprendió la rubia.

- Wakatta, ¿de qué se trata? - Aceptó el kitsune.

- Deberás llevar este paquete a una casa de que se encuentra en el centro del bosque de las afueras de Konoha y... - Pero el rubio no la escuchaba más. ¡Era como en el sueño! Y sin más preámbulos, tomó el paquete y saltó por la ventana, pasando de tejado en tejado, rápidamente.

Tsunade se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla, suspirando divertida.

'Tal vez, debí mencionarle que al parecer vieron a Sasuke deambulando por ese bosque' Pensó.

Lo que la Princesa Babosa no sabía, era los pensamientos impuros del, aparentemente, inocente ninja.

'Tendré sexo con Sasuke, ¡yata!'

Y diciendo en voz alta:

- ¡Y podré decirle, esta vez, que yo también lo quiero, dattebayo!

FIN

&-&-&

¿Una monumental porquería?, ¿Magnífico?, ¿Como escritora muero de hambre?, ¿Se me fue la olla?, ¿No estoy tan mal?

Opinen, ¿si?

Hasta la próxima...


End file.
